


Draco Malfoy é Meu!

by LadyLuna25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuna25/pseuds/LadyLuna25
Summary: Avisada por uma arqui inimiga, Astoria decide bisbilhotar a Internet e vê publicações no Facebook, bastante curiosas sobre uma enquete que Rita Skeeter organizou na sua página.A pergunta era : Com quem Draco Malfoy deve ficar?Sendo seu namorado, esta envia um comentário para Skeeter, demarcando o que já era bem claro!Draco Malfoy é meu!UA|Drastoria
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Draco Malfoy é Meu!

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicada a minha Jazz, parceira de fics e amiga querida do Nyah!, que sempre tem paciência para ler e dar opinião sobre minhas doideiras!!
> 
> E a todas vocês, Drastorias Maníacas!! u.u
> 
> Escrito em POV ( Ponto de Vista, da Astoria) em primeira pessoa!
> 
> Avisando, se você for fã de Dramione, Draluna não se sinta ofendido com que verá escrito na one-shot, simplesmente é para diversão, comédia!! Não me levem a mal!!!

Sabe quando simplesmente tem aquele dia perfeito, lindo e maravilhoso em que o seu namorado chega dá flores e chocolates a você e aproveitam o apartamento estar livre de colegas escrotos da faculdade e decidem dar um bom uso ao colchão que se falasse provavelmente pediria reforma?

Bem, esse era o meu plano, era absolutamente perfeito, sabia por Pansy e minha irmã Daphne que o meu namorado gostoso, totoso e maravilhoso viria com aquela surpresa e aproveitariam o dia da melhor forma.

Afinal, era época final de provas e eu mais que queria aproveitar com ele aquele breve intervalo, antes das malditas voltarem com força.

Mas ainda tinha que me aprontar porque uma camiseta largona que ia até abaixo das coxas de Star Wars, as calças super cheia de brotinhos e velhas , seus TARDIS pantufas, incluindo seus óculos grossos e o cabelo que estava em estado que ela tinha medo até de tocar. Não era o visual ideal!

Mas, quem disse que querer é poder, Astoria? Devia de ser a eterna questão que um malfadado e mal amado Destino devia ter contra ela, porque não era possível.

Uma maldita mensagem no Facebook, uma maldita mensagenzinha dos infernos, ali piscando e chamando minha atenção. Se eu soubesse o que iria ler, provavelmente não teria pego no celular.

Quando abro a mensagem, quem era…claro que só podia ser dela, Gabrielle Delacour, o ser mais infeliz que eu tinha o desprazer de conhecer, infelizmente o meu actual namorado já tinha tido a sua cota de transas com essa maldita, no passado.

Também quem poderia ir contra o inevitável, ela era gostosa, na falta de expressão melhor, bunda grande, seios grandes, olhos incrivelmente azuis e um longo cabelo loiro platinado, um metro e sessenta centímetros de pura fofura, denote-se que foi ironia o que quis dizer, sem contar incrivelmente popular, conhecida por sua simpatia e boas maneiras. Pura farsa, ela não era simpática, ao menos com ela, não perdia uma chance de humilhá-la, não que tivesse muita coragem de fazer coisas em grande, a vantagem positiva de ser-se podre de rica, era essa! E as boas maneiras, essas era a quem lhe convinha!

Segundo rumores que circulavam no campus, sua irmã Fleur que havia casado com Gui Weasley, era igualmente bela e popular, ela era como o legado, objecto de desejo de muito que entravam na Universidade e se ajoelhavam aos pés da abelha rainha.

Enquanto eu era morena de olhos azuis, claro está, magra, não tinha uma bunda e nem seios excepcionais, era normal, por assim dizer. Uau, como você tem uma auto estima incrível, Astoria Greengrass?

Voltando á maldita mensagem e deixando esses pensamentos deprimentes de lado, lá estava em letras bem demarcadas.

Gabrielle Delacour

Tory querida…viste a enquete que está rolando na Página da Rita Skeeter?

A vontade que eu tinha muito sinceramente, era manter a compostura e responder de maneira calma e ponderada, como boa menina que tentava ser, mas como era uma pessoa muito , muito simpática, respondi.

Astoria Greengrass

Greengrass para ti, Delacour…e quero lá saber da maldita enquete que a Skeeter lembrou-se de fazer…

Vista ás 14:50

A vaca havia visto e estava a escrever, mas porque não desistia de lhe irritar, um dia ainda a bloqueava, mas algo como paranóia não a deixava fazer isso, vá que essa maldita fazia alguma, eu sabia bem do que aquele rostinho bonito podia fazer!

Sem contar que ela não tinha Like na página de Rita Skeeter, aquela maldita sempre amava atacar-m, fosse pelo meu peso minimo, fosse pela minha nerdice, fosse porque eu namorava com…

Mas algo interrompera os meus pensamentos, eu sentia que o ar fugia-me do corpo e o sangue conjuntamente, não podia ser.

Gabrielle havia mandado um print da página da Skeeter e eu não podia acreditar, seguida da mensagem, "Veja por si, só Tory!"

E pelas bolinhas mirradas e pequenas de Dr.Watson, lá estava algo impensável para mim, abrira e fechara a boca assemelhando-me muito a um sapo, para entender-se bem o quão o choque havia atingindo-me.

Com quem Draco Malfoy deve ficar?

Esta enquete é de livre voto, sabemos que a maioria desagrada-se com a escolha que o nosso popular e capitão do Futebol, Draco fez de namorada, Astoria Greengrass, daí deixe a sua opinião, com quem acham que o nosso astro deveria ficar.

Marque a opção com X na pessoa que deseja escolher:

—_ Gabrielle Delacour ( a nossa rainha Cheerleader e nossa mais bela e popular da Universidade de Hogwarts)

—_Luna Lovegood (a nossa Di-Lua, craque na Álgebra, mas ainda mais válida que a actual)

—_Hermione Granger (a nossa nº1 da Universidade, namorada de Ronald Weasley, jogador do nosso time de ouro, mas ainda assim bela e graciosa)

—_Ginny Weasley ( Se bem que ela namora o outro capitão de beisebol,totoso e famoso Harry Potter, mas ainda é opção válida, tendo em conta o passado dela, não é mesmo? )

—_Pansy Parkinson ( Ex- namorada do nosso Capitão, namora Blaise Zabini, outro jogador,mas chamas podem voltar a acender não é mesmo, também é opção valida. )

—_Daphne Greengrass ( a Irmã que ele já pegou, se não sabias Astoria ficas sabendo, sei que me segues linda, mesmo não dando like)

A votação tinha começado á uma hora e cerca de 800 pessoas já tinham respondido ao enquete que ia com Hermione Granger na frente, com mais de 60% dos votos, sendo que cerca de 30% estavam em Gabrielle Vagaba Delacour e 10% pasmem-se, em Luna Lovegood, 0% nas outras.

Até havia shippes? Sério isso, Dramione? Que é isso, senhor é doença? Vá que pega…Não tem essa de Dramione…até Draluna, mas o que a mais deixou nauseada fora o shippe Draelle, pelo nojinho ás cuecas furadas de Rassilon, eu iria ter uma sincope.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar na cara de pau , na falta de decoro, de ética que Rita Skeeter tinha, que era aquilo? E ainda havia insultado quase todas as garotas da lista ao mencioná-las? Ela desejava uma morte lenta ? Como assim com quem Draco Malfoy deve ficar, velha oxigenada com botox?

Seria morte lenta, não ? Seria que nem os Jogos Mortais, seria de dar inveja a Jigsaw.

Ok, menos Astoria, mas a minha fúria estava no auge…começara a ler os milhentos comentários que iam surgindo por debaixo da publicação da enquete, me concentrei mais nos últimos.

Parvati Patil

Ah, nenhuma dessas não, vem ni mim gostoso…

Gosto Responder 

Padma Patil

Mana, irei contar ao papai que esta se desviando dos costumes…que é isso?

Gosto Responder

Hermione Granger

Sério isso, você é louca, sua rata albina e verde ácida? Tira meu nome dai…eu acho que ele está muito bem com Astoria…isso ai se chama tentativa disfarçada de Pedofilia dá direito a prisão sabia, segundo as leis Britânicas…#NoDramione#ShippeDrastoria#ShippeRomione

Gosto (1) Responder

Eu não podia não pôr like no comentário da Granger, aumentou e muito o meu bom humor que estava a graus negativos, pena que não dava para pôr reacção com coraçãozinho.

Poxa, Zuckerberg devia de colocar de uma vez, pois eu estava mesmo em relacionamento sério com o comentário da Granger, além de ela ter colocado o nome do meu shippe com Draco, Drastoria, ohwww gostei!

Continuei lendo os comentários.

Ronald Weasley

Tudo isso pelo Malfoy? Sério, a Greengrass merece é prémio por aturá-lo…Tira o nome da minha namorada dai, Skeeter…Oh, Romione amor! ♥

Gosto(1) Responder

Definitivamente eu gostava do ruivo, mais que merecia o like, de facto, ela aturava muita coisa, essa era outra situação, entre milhentas. Tudo por causa do maldito passado de galinha que Draco tinha em que saltava de poleiro em poleiro de todas as beldades , que ia desde repúblicas até casas universitárias.

Mas continuando a ler...

Ginny Weasley

Isso tudo é inveja mesmo…né? Você e Gabrielle, porque sei que você vaca gliterrina, congeminou essa enquete. Deixe Astoria e Draco em paz. Vocês queriam era saltar para as calças dele, mas ele não vos quer…

Gosto (1) Responder

Ah, não esse comentário fora definitivamente o melhor, amei, amei, amei! Sério, já tinha dito que amava a Weasley, pois é…eu amo essa Weasley. A melhor de todas!

Harry Potter

Ahahhah, ti amo minha ruiva braveza!

Gosto (2) Responder

Ohh! Coloquei porque o amor é lindo, gente!

Gabrielle Delacour

Ohwww, Harry…* emoji dos coraçõeszinhos* Ele faria mesmo par melhor comigo, mas acusar sem provas é feio…sabia, Ginny?

Gosto (1) Responder

Fleur Weasley

Gabrielle, irei contar para mamãe…que anda se mal comportando!

Gosto (1) Responder

Ginny Weasley

Eu arrastarei é sua fuça no asfalto, se volta a se atirar ao meu namorado online…sua vaca no cio.

Sério, Fleur…amando aqui a atitude, cunhada! *emoji das palmas*

Gosto (2) Responder

Mas explodira em gargalhadas! Os ciúmes de Ginny eram lendários! Por curiosidade, fui ver quem tinha posto o outro like, tinha sido uma Jazz, sério, amo você Jazz Cullen e nem te conheço, apesar de não ser fã de Twilight.

Até que esticara os dedos e vira que o meu celular não daria para escrever com a rapidez que eu desejava, dai pego o MacBook e abrindo a página do facebook, fui directamente na Página da Maldita Rata Albina e Verde Ácida, sério Granger, amei o apelido, depois teria que comunicar a ela.

Cliquei em Responder no Campo de Mensagens da Enquete e estralando os dedos , começei a escrever o comentário.

Astoria Greengrass

Caríssima Rita Skeeter, ou Rata Albina e Verde Ácida, sério Granger amei o apelido! Sei que você não aguentou a rejeição que ele te deu no primeiro ano de Faculdade, mas convenhamos você já velha demais para assediar um jovem como Draco Malfoy, olha que ainda te acusam de pedofilia.

Padma Patil se eu fosse você falaria com seus pais ou compraria um extintor, porque o fogo da Parvati está no máximo mesmo.

Gabrielle Delacour, você já provou e gostou né? Entendo a sua dor de cotovelo, mas, se console com as outras partes baixas dos muitos que você tem por ai e deixe o meu namorado em paz.

Sua enquete não me afetou no mais mínimo, porque a verdade universal é que ele está comigo vai para três anos e sem contar, algo que eu vou aqui frisar e é para entender de uma vez por todas.

Draco Malfoy é meu!

Gosto ( 2034) Responder

Pensei que a mensagem era um pouco forte, mas eu não era conhecida por ser propriamente a mais delicada e paciente do Mundo, mandei assim mesmo. 

Nossa, milhentos de likes cresceram ali no meu comentário, mas alguém estava respondendo nele, já tinha três pontinhos se movendo e dizia “Alguém está digitando uma mensagem”.

E quando vira quem havia mandado, meu coração dera um pulo, e quando li, fiquei completamente embevecida.

Era ele!

Draco Malfoy

Skeeter, eu vou contar para meu pai e ele irá proibir que use uma rede social nessa vida, te garanto.

Astoria foi o melhor par que escolhi nessa vida, amo muito a minha morena brava.

Agora directamente para você, minha Time Lady ( É você fez-me ser whovian, que posso fazer? ). Você é quem me deixa feliz e me tornou um homem melhor, sinto-me tranquilo e feliz do seu lado, melhor parceira e melhor amiga que tenho em minha vida. Todo seu ! Eu te amo!

Agora faça-me um favor, pare de ler essa mensagem e abra a porta para mim, porque sinceramente quero aproveitar melhor o nosso dia!

P.S: Weasley, sei que tu me ama, mas se controla, sim! E amei a atitude, Fleur de verdade! Granger, amei o nome do shippe, Drastoria! Gamei vou por como segundo nome no Face!

Gosto (2098) Responder

Tinha lágrimas no canto do meu olho, ele era um fofo! Corri na direcção da porta, ele tinha as flores e os chocolates numa sacola e com a outra mão livre, o celular, sorria de canto, com aquele sorriso todo sedutor que sabia que eu não resistia, simplesmente o puxara da camisa e tascara um grande beijo, ao que ele não demorara a corresponder.

—Só seu, srta. Astoria?

—Todo meu…Sr. Draco…

Somente tive o impulso de o puxar mais para dentro, ao que ele ria contra meus lábios e ia na direcção que ambos desejávamos e provar da forma mais primitiva possível, que nos éramos perfeitos juntos!

Sem contar, que o meu dia terminara da melhor forma, afinal!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem, primeira vez no AO3 o((


End file.
